Rendering the Powerful
by Iridescent Earth and Swords
Summary: Four people. One new world. One war to win. The true account of Ethel Avery and Lori Madison's trip to Narnia. 'Positively astounding... A must read.' The Herald. 'A fantastic performance for the imagination' The Times, starred review. .combined account
1. Introduction

**Rated Teen: Just to be safe. I don't know how much of the endeavour I'm actually going to put into text (I may censor some of the language actually spoken, and some of the more off-colour comments may be excluded), so I give it a T as a guesstimate of what may be in store for you, dear reader.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Narnia, and you know that. The adventure itself is mine, in a way. We also don't own The Herald or The Times, which was shown in our summary. (Disclaimer within a disclaimer: ok, fine, the reviews weren't there, but it's catchy, right?)**

**It may also interest you to know that the adventure itself was an actual event, however unbelievable it may seem. I ask you to not scorn me on the grounds of my revealing the truth. It happened, and though my purpose is not to entertain, it would make a very good story had it been entirely fictitious. Mind you, this is just the introduction. Narnia _will _come in shortly, and I ask you to have the patience to see me there. The title may change; I know it isn't very good. Bear with me here, it is so difficult to put these events on paper for others to read.**

**This is a joint account between Kristin (aka Lori) and I, but I'm just doing the first chapter. She'll write a little while later... and you'll love it! (We hope.)**

Rendering the Powerful:

Introduction or Foreword by One Author (of two)

It was all real, every bit of it. That should be known before another word is spoken. I don't expect you to believe me. No one did then, and still no one does. But the truth must be revealed. Some names in my account have been altered, even my own, for they don't wish me to tell you this...

But the truth must be known.

Allow me to begin...

I, the Freak, was the source of it all – all the trouble, all the wonder, all the _adventure. _I, who was proud and smart and always correct (and not afraid to correct others). At my little, cruel school in Bristol, it was I who dressed in outlandish costumes daily, I who held my head upright in a mass of pointing fingers, I who would be searched for in ancient yearbooks. I, the Freak of palest ivory skin and minuscule feet, who at some times did not appear to be even _human._ I, Ethel.

It won't be denied that I was proud and vain, though I had little to plume myself with. One might suppose that it was an overdose of self-confidence; certainly, that's what I believe. I tried not to show it – to the point where I seemed excessively modest. Indeed, I was smart: my IQ was unknown by me, but it was fact that it was at least 130. So, naturally, I'd grown up in the knowledge that I was smarter than the average bear. At age five, I'd already devoured the _Chronicles of Narnia_ and was ravenous for more... none came, so I busied myself with smaller hills to leap over. Gradually, the hills became mountains, and I was hit head-on with a burst of puberty, stricken with physical, mental, and emotional maturity at the early age of nine. By the time I was in Year 8 (which is the present time period of this story), I'd already become what was considered to be a fully-grown woman. You can see how this all went to my head.

To you, all this may seem trivial information to take up space on a sheet of paper. If that's what you wish to think, I shan't stop you, but I think it will help you to believe this whimsical tale a bit further if you know _me_ first.

Being fourteen and a bit of a rebel, I mostly stood alone in my endeavours. I had no best friend to call my own, as you may, but bounced between the popular and unpopular groups in my school. As I liked to think while I was meshing cliques in cordiality, I was the glue that held the student body together.

I had a few mates, however, that were decently close. Lori Madison was one of them. (In fact, her name was Lori Madison Lee, but over time, her surname dropped out altogether.) Lori was what I considered to be popular: bubbly, cheery, and liked by all. She had no physical characteristics that might be associated with such a description: Lori Madison was fair-skinned, like me, possessing two mystical greenish globes for eyes, and had the darkest hair to be seen. She was a skilled actress and writer, which is partly the reason why we got along so well – our talents were alike. Though I was dismayed that she'd never read the _Chronicles of Narnia_.

(Truthfully, I hadn't read the _Chronicles_ since I was only a tot, and didn't recall much of the books. By that, I couldn't really call myself a fan, but I vividly remember pouring over those books like nothing else. After I'd grown up, I tried to go back and read them, but the magic had gone from my mind: C.S. Lewis' writing had gotten too formal for me, and I could hardly understand him.)

I had another friend, this one having a much more sophisticated choice of reading. Imagine my delight, then, when I saw a tattered copy of _Prince Caspian _in his hands during a study period! We'd only met months ago: his name was Benjamin, and was strictly against being called anything but that. Benny or Benji or even just Ben simply would not do. Despite that, I do believe he was one of the nicest people I've ever met, and I'd never seen his face at a loss for smiles. Oh, he was teased terribly, even by his 'friends'. Benjamin was considered a geek, being smart and bookish and in Band class, and his appearance only contributed to the matter. His hair was piled atop his head in a curly, solid mass that appeared to be a bird's nest. The hem of his jeans was always short, the centre of his attention: studies. Nonetheless, I'd met no greater personality. He was always pleasant and bounced insults right off him.

In short, Benjamin _glowed._

It may interest you to know that I was on good terms with everyone I knew...

Except one.

Alan Bennet.

A typical enemy: popular, cocky, decently handsome, and all the more perverted. He was raw trouble disguised under a bag of skin. We were on no pleasant terms – he was the only person I'd ever hated, only one I dared aim a mouthful of dirty words at, only one who was saved my darkest wrath. I'd hated him for so long (five years, in fact) that I didn't even remember _why_ I hated him so. That proved to be a problem, as he'd asked a few of my mates that very predicament._ They_ didn't know, so they passed the message on to me, and of course I didn't know, and he was invisibly present as I came to that realisation. Alan Bennet (known only as Bennet by me,) was a right old cow.

If you, my reader, have had the patience to wait through this vignette of mine thus far, I'm afraid you'll be sorely disappointed for an adventure. Oh, the adventure begins soon enough, but reality isn't like a Fanfiction at all. This story is real, really happened to me, Ethel Avery of Bristol. By this I mean that the plot of a fictional story is easily set up and on the run. In reality, plots aren't easily understood unless you've known the characters for a while. As I'm rushing to give you a lively tale, you don't have time to understand the setting as I do.

THIS IS NOT FICTION. Please understand that I mean this, not in the technical way of a librarian, but meaning that it is, in no way, a plot imagined by my own dreamer's imagination. This isn't meant to appeal to such an audience as Fanfiction usually does (though it may appeal you besides). I do not write about a lovesick young King Peter to an audience of lovesick teenage (or young adult) girls. You may continue my account if it indulges you as a reader, or you may continue to so better understand the events that have taken place here.

The truth must be known.

**Reviews, anyone?**


	2. Introduction Part II

**Rated Teen: Just as a guess. We're not sure how much of the true we're actually going to put into text (We may censor some of the language actually spoken, and some of the more off-colour comments may be excluded), so we give it a T as a guesstimate of what may be in store for you, dear reader.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Narnia, and nether does my comrade. We also cannot take credit for The Herald or The Times (appearing briefly in our summary). The adventure, however, is ours, and THAT means YOU cannot take it!**

**This is part two of the introduction. Next chapter is a complete, honest to goodness start of this marvelous tale. Do not fret for Narnia is in the wakening. We must get the forewords in so you may know whom exactly you are dealing with. As said by anonymous, "A story without characters is nothing but a setting"**

**So please bear with us, for putting such a tale as ours into the hands of the public is not an easy task.**

**Note: This is a joint account involving Bethany (AKA Ethel) and I. She will be doing the next chapter, which launches everything off. Then I will put in my part. It will continue to go vice-versa until the story is over. Trust me when I tell you that is a long way off from here.**

R e n d e r i n g T h e P o w e r f u l

Introduction Part II by One Author (of two)

Believe me when I tell you, I was not one for fairytales. I may have appeared bubbly and giggly and slightly touched in the head, but deep down there was a hard and determined core which switched on the moment I heard the bell. I knew it was no dream. It was all real, every bit of it.

And I'm going to tell you exactly what happened.

But first, you must understand the predicament.

You see, I Lori Madison (Lee) hated who I was. I was the completely unconfident person who simply pretended to be ego-filled and happy with the only few talents I had. I poked fun at others in secret to make myself feel big. I loathed that me. I, who tried to blend in, but wanted to stand out.

The true me was glorious.

I was smarter than I let on. I could read a novel by age 6, and had been buried in them by age 9. I had few faults within my point of view until I moved to the snooty town of Bristol. I found nothing but misery there, and it is when the false Lori Madison began to construct a waxy covering around the real me. At 11, I was completely obscured, and my intelligence on the outside had lowered considerably. Boys became the centre of my being. The things that had been important when I was 9 became dorky. I was going to need a real explosion to free me from my prison cell.

That explosion came in the form of one, Ethel Avery.

She was the true Freak of the school. Friends with all. Talked about by all. She was confident, and talented, and everything I thought I should be. Someone whom I used to be in a sense. It was certainly this that drew me closer to her than any of my falser friends that liked the ditz me best.

Eventually, I wasn't scared to admit that yes, I _liked _Ethel Avery the genuinely branded Freak. I dropped half of my old friends and formed a new crowd. I liked it better, but somehow, I still wasn't completely me. It seemed I had treaded in dangerous waters for to long. The changes on the outside were permanent. So was my reputation.

Somehow, I managed to care less.

I still picked on people, but I was no longer so harsh, and never so literal. One of my favourite targets was Benjamin Smithers. Looking back of course I realised that how much of an idiot I was. Sure, he wore a few questionable pairs of trousers, and his hairstyle might have touched the ceiling if he had never gotten it cut, but all in all, he was a good person. Still, it's not what I paid much attention to then, and he was the butt of my relentless jokes for almost two years.

He wasn't the only one, though. I even picked on my best friend. Ethel. Although I stopped just short of crossing the line, I still came close, and I probably shouldn't have. No matter what it resulted in. You see, she had one true enemy in the school. A toerag if I ever met one he was too. Alan Benett. Oh, Ethel hated him. Or did she, really... I'm not giving anything away just yet, but I _will _tell you that I always told her she was going to end up marrying him. Someday, they were going to put aside their differences and realise how right for each other they really were. Someday, I was going to be thanked for my advice on how she should break the ice.

I think it may have been the one thing she really couldn't stand about me.

It was one in many things I couldn't stand about myself.

But like I said, when I heard the bell, everything dispersed in a flash of light and colour.

This is no tale to be taken for granted, my dear readers. I want you to realise that what you're about to take part in was true. Ethel and I really went through these things. Really had such an adventure. This story is only on a site of Fanfiction, for we've decided it would be the best way to break it.

And both the best and the worst part _for me _was, it was real. Completely real.

And now, we start...

**If you've come this far, it would be nice of you to drop a review and say what you think. However, if you're not nice, then don't bother.**


	3. Ethel,, The Bell and Fight

**DISCLAIMER: Just to say it right off the bat: I DO NOT OWN NARNIA.**

**Rated Teen for safety, there might be some ahem questionable content. Meaning violence, not sexual stuff. (Actually, I dunno, Kristin might put in some of that. She didn't entirely tell me what went on...)**

**Just because some people were wondering, the bell is one of those little brass bells with the handle sticking vertically out of the top. A few readers thought it was really big, but it's only about six inches. Like those little school bells that quaint little teachers will have on their desks next to the ceramic apples or whatever.**

Chapter One

The Bell and Fight

'No! Alan,' moaned Mrs Lokke, our omnipotent and flamboyant drama class instructor, 'you've gotten your entrance wrong _again_. Give it another go.'

'Nice, Bennet,' I snarled. Alan Bennet, my sworn arch-nemesis, frowned and took two long strides to his origin backstage. 'This is theatre business. Did you expect it would be easy?' He didn't answer, but again tried his entrance.

Mrs Lokke attacked, screaming. 'No! no, no, no, _no_. Wrong again!'

Alan made a face and cursed 'Crap!', stamping his foot animatedly.

'Hey, Alan! Watch that mouth of yours.' Mrs Lokke had a way with discipline, thoroughly demonstrated as she peered sternly down her nose at the helpless prey.

'Say "oh dear", Bennet,' I challenged, staring him down. This enemy and I have a little game of keeping cold, cruel eye contact until we're interrupted (it usually only takes a moment, but enough for the hatred to silently shoot between glares).

He intently stared at me with his dark facial features. 'Oh dear,' said he in a spiritlessly mocking tone.

'Try it again, Alan,' Mrs Lokke instructed.

❦

'Oh, I just can't stand him!' I muttered, a complaint to Lori, which was indeed foolish because she already knew I hated the man and could do nothing of it. 'He's horrible.'

'You mean Alan again?' sighed Lori, biting into her sandwich at our lunch table.

'Of course. Who else?'

'Ethel, you know you're going to end up marrying him someday.' A comment she made daily. Lori had an ever-alert eye for romance and was endlessly attempting to set me up. Her ideal match: Bennet and I.

I made a face, and it wasn't due to the school pizza. 'Highly unlikely.' I suspected him to be a pothead, and a man-slut. I certainly wasn't even close to dating him, let alone getting married. How could I feel for anyone who hated _The Chronicles of Narnia_ (as he'd so openly remarked dozens of times before)?

Lori nudged me as Bennet clamoured into the cafeteria, followed by his troublemaker crowd that stuck to him like spiny burs. I relished in his expression: the usual cocky smirk swiped of with a dirty rag of a grimace. His mob was buzzing, phrases being thrown into the air: 'Can I see it? Wha'd you do? When is it?'

Bennet's left hand clutched a yellow square of paper in shock. Of course, the purpose for the crowd was now obvious – a detention slip.

'What happened?' asked Chris, a disgusting crony of his.

'I just –' stammered Alan. 'I dropped my pottery piece in art class and said _Crap_ and... and she gave me a detention! All I said was _Crap_!'

'Bennet, I _told _you to say "oh dear",' I smartly said, wickedly grinning in satisfaction. Once again, I'd triumphed.

Alan seemed so altogether taken aback that the paper fell from his hands, fluttering to the floor. 'How did you – ?'

'I've told you a thousand times I'm psychic.' Really, it was a joke from our reading class that I was a psychic, but the wit came in handy sometimes.

Alan blinked with the speed of molasses, said in a low, serious voice, 'Ethel, you amaze me.'

The bell rang.

❦

It's a tradition at our school to wallpaper someone's locker with wrapping paper on their birthday. I don't know how it started or when it will end, but that's the way we do it. Tomorrow was October 11th – my friend Andy Finn's birthday. I'd talked to Benjamin, and we both agreed to stay after school to get the job done. Lori found out about it and decided to help us with the task.

It was an enjoyable time, though not so much, I expect, for Benjamin. Lori had a never-ceasing habit of accusing him of being gay. I shan't write every detail down, because that would bore you. Only the most important, life-altering segments.

At a closing to our hour of delight, Alan was walking down the hallway. I cringed while listening to his question: 'Having fun?'

'We were,' I snapped.

But Benjamin would have none of that. He deeply admired Alan (for what reason, I'll never know – Benjamin says, 'Ethel, he's _funny_. And _nice_. How could you hate him?' ), and was entirely too cordial with him. 'Hey Alan! What's up? Why are you staying after school?'

'I got a detention,' he said in a level voice.

I went in for the kill. 'I won't say you didn't deserve it.'

'Ethel, shut up!' he yelled. 'Just stop it!'

'Stop what? Saying the truth?' I leered.

'Why do you do that?' he screeched.

'Because I hate you, Bennet! Because you're perverted, horrible, cruel person!'

'Shut up, shut _up!_' he cried.

'Ethel, I think he means it,' whispered Lori, but it was far too late. I'd brought out a fierce hand lifted it to strike his face. My hand flew forth, but Bennet caught it in mind-soar.

'Why?' he whispered.

We turned our faces against each other.

I jerked back my hand so hard that I fell down, crashing into the wall behind me. I didn't see him turn against me, lean his head against the wall. I didn't see him press his palms flat against it, breathing angrily. I didn't see him turn around, almost in slow-motion, and begin running away.

He didn't see my impact with the wall, didn't see me punch the floor in anger. He didn't see me wince in pain as my hand fell on something that wasn't the floor, didn't see me stare in confusion at the thing that was there instead.

He didn't see me lift the bell, and what a bell it was. It was small, a tiny hand-bell with the long mahogany handle atop the gold trumpet shape. I didn't see the glossed-over engraved words in the gold – and if I had, I wouldn't be able to read it – and he didn't see me stare at the trinket, something so small and entirely outlandish, here in the school hallway. He didn't see me give it a tiny shake to hear its sweet music...

But he heard it.

We both heard it, and so did Benjamin and Lori.

Alan slowly turned around to see the strange sound, and I saw him. For the first time, I think I really _saw him_.

The sound was entirely unlike any sound I'd ever heard before – not only was it just so beautiful, but the twinkle of bright noise was so filled with joy and kissed with valiance it stirred something in me – in all of us. I think we all knew in our hearts then who we were, who we truly were, and who we wanted to be. You have no idea what it feels like, that solid assurance, knowing that there was hope. It was, more than anything, a promise that all is not lost. What's more, that we should deserve something so beautiful as the music of that bell to promise us. I cannot speak for the others, but the bell made me want to cry like an infant.

We all felt a tugging sensation from behind our stomachs. The world became a blur of colour and mere shape,

and we didn't see anything more.


	4. Lori,, Obviously Abducted

**Disclaimer: Lets see, is my name Clive? No. **

**Note from the Co-Author: This is Kristin (IridescentEpiphany) here to contribute my part. From this chapter onward it will go vice-versa between your two lovely narrators. So the next chapter will be one of Bees. Then mine, and so on and so forth. My updates will probably take a little longer because I am a perfectionist and degrade my writing to the lowest level I can achieve. I already hate this, and I haven't even started yet. Bee on the other hand, can somehow manage to write a beautiful chapter in two days and be proud of it. **

**So I dedicate this chapter to Bee, just because you can do that.**

**(I do dedications. Be nice and review and you'll get a chapter dedicated to you. I'm not sure if Bee does this, but from what I've seen so far, no)**

**Sorry that this took so long. (Almost two months!) But I'm usually really busy in the last two months before school starts. I'll update faster from now on. Promise. Now, into Narnia we go...**

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

My heart began to race at the sound of that bell. A terrible fear, unmatched by any that I ever felt before lurched from my stomach. I wanted to run. To get away from that awful ringing that was resounding off the walls of my mind like a roughly hit ping-pong ball. I took a step backwards and stumbled.

I shut my eyes, and pressed my hands to my temples. I thought I fell to my knees, but couldn't be sure anymore. Nothing else existed expect that terrible fear. And then, like a huge weight being pulled of my shoulders, it was gone. Replaced by infinite relief. The feeling came back to my arms, and I let them fall to my side. My face was wet with tears, although I didn't remember crying.

Slowly, I peeled my eyes open and felt a new kind of horror. Where _was_ I?

Green... everywhere. It was so beautiful... and so unfamiliar. Taking a deep breath, I looked around further. I was in a forest. Massive trees with moss covered trunks reached up to scrape the surface of cheerful blue sky. The ground was made of soft brown pine needles and old leaves. For a minute, I had so many thoughts and questions swirling around my mind that I couldn't make a single one out, and so I stood there, swaying gently.

"Lori!"

Was that my name? Oh yes, it was. Who...?

"Lori! Over here!" I turned towards the voice, hardly daring to believe that it was really Ethel. And it was. And Alan was there too. And Benjamin. In a flash, I snapped back into reality. I felt as though I had been hit by a truck. My hands shook violently. Ethel made it to me first. Her face was relaxed. Peaceful. Happy.

"Ethel?" My voice was ridiculously weak. "Where...?" I gestured at out surroundings.

"I dunno..." she said, shaking her head. "But isn't it wonderful?" She grinned at the trees as though she was four, and they were lollipops. I looked at her in disbelief. This was not wonderful. We had been abducted by extraterrestrials. It had to be obvious. There was no other explanation.

"Ethel. This is not wonderful." I told her sternly, my tone stronger now that I had a good idea of what had happened. Strangely, I wasn't scared. There was something about the place that was strangely relaxing, and it was beginning to take its toll on me. I tried to fight it to no avail. "Ethel, I think we've been abducted by aliens." I told her in a whisper, afraid that we were being watched.

Benjamin and Alan came up behind Ethel, identical amazement on both of their faces. Benjamin looked at me quizzically when he heard my theory.

"That's unlikely," he replied with a sniff. I glared at him.

"Well what do you think has happened?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. Alan remained silent, his mouth slightly parted, he pointed to something behind me.

"Get away!" I shrieked; sure that he was trying to warn me of an alien that was attempting to eat my head, but there was nothing there. Ethel put a hand to my arm for reassurance.

"There's nothing there," she said, and stared back at Bennet, her eyes gleaming with his death. He shook his head rapidly and continued to gesture wildly.

"Can't you talk?" Benjamin asked him, eyes wide.

"L-look," Alan coughed out. "Above the t-trees!"

Everyone looked up now, and saw exactly what was there. A huge bird. Bigger than any eagle I'd ever seen and it had four legs and a cruel, sharp looking beak that extended from its face like a rapier.

"Ha!" I shouted weakly. "I told you! We're on an alien planet... w- with bird aliens..."

"Lori!" Ethel said sharply, turning me around to face her. "Calm down! Listen to what you are saying!" I took a few deep breaths, my heart fluttering wildly against my chest. There was just no way... something like that could be in Bristol.

"It's a griffon," said Benjamin, his eyes flowing the thing's enormous wings. Ethel glanced at it again.

"I think you're right," she replied with a small nod, then a small crease appeared between her eyebrows. "Where's Bennet?"

"Huh?" I looked turned to the spot where Alan had previously been. He wasn't there. "They got him..." I whispered, my eyes growing huge again.

"No they didn't, Lori! There are no aliens!"

"How do you know? You don't know where we are ether!" I shouted. All normal sense had fled my mind. My body was under high alert.

"I might..." Ethel replied thoughtfully, lowering her voice and eyes.

"Hey. We should probably try and find him..." said Benjamin, looking at me uncertainly.

"Why? He ran away on his own." Ethel replied bitterly.

"No," said Benjamin in an unusually sharp voice. "We don't know where we are, so we want to stick together."

Ethel shrugged in silent defeat and led the way into some already parted brush where Alan must have slipped off. I followed timidly, my eyes flickering from side to side. I wasn't going to let my guard down.

Our small party wavered down a small path in the forest where the dirt patches had been indented with a sneaker print. I saw it first, while Ethel and Benjamin were looking downwards.

"A flag?" Both heads shot up at my words. There was indeed a flag, wavering in the breeze only a few yards in from of us. It was mounted on a stone wall. Whether this wall belonged to a ruin or a garden barrier was left unknown, for the forest thickened on out left and right, and their branches obscured vision upwards. Our only choice was to continue straight ahead.

Up close, we could see the crest that had been sewn onto the flag. A great golden lion and the unfamiliar word 'archenland'.

"At least we know the place is inhabited," Benjamin said optimistically.

"Yes, by vicious carnivores," I mumbled to myself.

"Hey! Look at this..." Ethel had been running her hand along the long wall, and now she was bent down low to examine a small wooden handle protruding from the stone. Upon even closer inspection, we could see that there was a small door there, built almost seamlessly into the stone. And painted the very same colour as the wall. Without a word, eyes shining with curiosity, Ethel took hold of the handle and yanked. It swung open soundlessly. The opening was just large enough for one to crawl through, and that's exactly what Ethel did, dropping to her hands and feet and squeezing in.

"Are you crazy!" I yelped, staring in disbelief at her feet disappearing into the narrow gap.

"Come on!" Her voice was muffled, but the words were very clear. Benjamin didn't hesitate to follow, and soon he was gone after her. Torn, I crouched down to peer inside. Besides Benjamin's feet, I could only see darkness. It was a tunnel, and it smelling vaguely of the type of tobacco my grandfather used to smoke. Hesitantly, I scooted inside after them, Through the huge wall of paranoia that I had built up on the way through the forest, a small tingle of curiosity filled the tips of my fingers where they scrapped the hard ground as we crawled like worms through the passageway. Bennet was far from my mind at that moment. I had given up aliens a little while ago. Now, all that mattered was what could be at the end.

"I see something!" Ethel's cramped voice came from the front and we stopped. "Shh..." She hissed, although no one had said anything.

"What's this?" A new and completely unfamiliar voice rang through the narrow tunnel. "Humans? Wha' are doing in this tunnel? This tunnel's 'specially for the dwarf workers, ya know."

"Um... yes, we're sorry, but... uh..."

"Well ge' out of there, wouldja."

Benjamin started moving forward again and I followed, my heart rapidly beating yet again. Suddenly, we were all three scrambling to out feet in a room almost as dark as the tunnel, yet one hundred times as huge. A loud mumbling filled the space. One of clanging and banging and low voices. My nose detected the heavenly sent of roast pig and chicken and soups. We were in a kitchen, filled with busy little men in funny looking apron type garments. Their long hair and unruly beards we tied up into neat little buns, causing them to look even more comical.

"Dwarves..." I breathed in almost disbelief. Many beady eyes were now transfixed on us and I shuddered, amazed at the sight.

"Oi! Who are you now?" All three of us jumped at the dwarf's doubting voice. He had black wiry hair and was missing several teeth. Despite his slightly intimidating appearance, Ethel crouched down to his eye level and gave him the warmest smile she could manage.

"We're not really sure where we are. We discovered the door to your tunnel on accident."

He glared at her suspiciously.

"Didga, now..." He replied in a rough distrusting voice. Ethel nodded.

"Hmmm... well in that case, come with me." The dwarf turned and gestured for us to follow. I had a bad feeling about where he was taking us, but I didn't say anything while other dwarf eyes watched us leave. Outside of the kitchen, everything got very bright. It was now obvious that we were in some sort of castle. The hallway we hurried down currently was lined with the same sort of flag that we had first seen outside. A thousand questions were burning on my tongue, but none of us dared speak another word to our guide. He led us along several more hallways and down a flight of stairs into another wide, dim room. The aura in here though, was very different from the kitchen. Depressing, decaying, dead. A collective shudder ran up Ethel, Benjamin, and mine's spines. I thought I heard the dwarf chuckle, but it could have been my imagination.

Suddenly, we encountered a short man, although he was to skinny to be a dwarf, and he was clad in shiny metal plates. It was strange that I was not one bit relieved to see a fellow human being.

"Sir Callomae!" our dwarf guide breathed, respect hanging off the name like icicles.

Sir Callomae glanced at us with mild curiously.

"Thank you, Tipet. You are dismissed." His voice was unusually low for such a small man. The dwarf (whose name was apparently Tipet) gave a clumsy bow and scrambled off in the direction we had just came from.

"What-" Benjamin stared, his eyes wide in helplessness, but he was cut off by Sir Callomae raising a finger for silence.

"So there are more of you..." he grinned coldly and snapped his fingers. Before we could react at all, several more men in armour sprang out from the shadows and pinned our arms behind out backs.

"Put them in the same cell as the other one," Sir Callomae commanded. He watched as we were dragged off down the dark hallway that stank of insanity.

"We're in a prison..." Ethel whispered lowly.

"That couldn't be more obvious," I snapped back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**I told her we should have never gone into the tunnel in the first place. Oh well, leave a review please.**

**Kristin**


	5. Ethel,, Impossible?

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, never did, never will. Well, Kristin and I own all the characters... it's kind of weird for me, because I own her character in a way... Okay, message to Kristin: I OWN YOUR SOUL! Ok, at least all your lines...**

**She's putting up the next chappie, by the way. I think you've gotten the gist of it by now. And sorry I'm so late with this chapter: school's a nightmare. I've never been worked this hard in my life.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter... it was mostly written during 2nd lunch study lab and math class. I'm getting a B in maths, thanks to you guys. If I weren't writing this chappie for you, I might have actually learned something...**

**Chapter Four**

**Impossible?**

Stumbling into a dank, dark cavern, I swear I nearly passed out right then and there. This couldn't be; I was a goody two-shoes who hardly ever got in trouble. But now...

'We're in a prison.' My voice was quiet, doomed, disbelieving.

'That couldn't be more obvious,' Lori snapped from somewhere in front of me; it was too dark to say exactly where. 'I _told_ you it was dangerous here, but did you listen? No! Now we're stuck in some weird alien jail–'

She kept talking, but I heard none of it. It was absolutely disgusting in that cell, and I'm no sissy girl, either. For a tomboy like me to be that grossed out, let me tell you, it was OBSCENE. It smelled overpoweringly of human waste from a drain in the corner that we kept far away from. The roof kept leaking in one spot, so every few seconds' peace were disturbed by that echoing drip. If I put a hand against the wall, a layer of mud and grime printed on my hand. We were in prison in a foreign country – never a good situation, but when you have no idea what that country is and its inhabited by dwarves...

I wondered if the plural of dwarf was actually spelled 'dwarfs' or 'dwarves'. I did things like that, back then. Be in the most uncomfortable spot you can possibly imagine, then wondered whose idea it was to put the fuzz on the tennis ball.

There must have been a ledge or uneven stone on the ground, because I tripped over something. 'Ugh!' I flinched, to find that I'd landed on something _squishy._

It talked.

'Ethel, get off me!' groaned Alan.

I looked down. 'Ew!' I yelled, leaping up and flinching repetitively and making repulsive faces.

'He's _alive!_' Lori exclaimed in glee. 'Oh, man, Alan, I could kiss you!' She paused and made a face similar to mine. 'On second thought, no way.'

'We thought you were a goner,' Benjamin exhaled.

Alan grinned, a glint of mischief in his eye, and patted himself down with his hands, manacled like all of ours. 'Not yet,' he laughed.

'Yeah, guys,' I snarled, 'don't get your hopes up just yet.'

Alan stared at me intently, the mischief replaced with roaring flames. Not a glare, but more of a silent challenge. I took it, staring back unblinkingly. We'd probably be interrupted soon; we always were. But who cared? Now we were in prison, we could glare daggers all the time.

A loud noise resounded through the prison and, like all loud noises, made me flinch extravagantly. The movement severed our eye contact.

Benjamin peered pensively between the jail bars beyond our cell. 'Did you ever think where we might be?'

'I'm dreaming,' said Lori in a loud, perplexed voice. She sounded so comical in her confusion I wanted to laugh out loud. 'I'm dreaming we're on an alien planet with dwarf chefs and crappy prison conditions–'

'No,' said Alan firmly. '_We_ are all dreaming of being trapped in a mediaeval-like dimension with prison conditions excellent, considering the time period.'

'And the chefs?' asked Lori, dazed.

'Are dwarfs, yes,' he answered.

'Oh,' said a bedazzled Lori. 'I thought they might be.'

'Guys, shut up,' whispered Benjamin. 'I think... someone's coming.'

Someone was.

'Unlock the door, you dolt!' cried a voice, decidedly masculine, from the end of the corridor. It was a brass voice, shining and golden like the valiant bleat of a trumpet. It was a kind voice, I could tell, but now severe under his command.

The second voice was gruff and dirty, like a tongue licking sandpaper: the prison master. 'Can't do that, Your Highness. I'm under orders to keep these criminals locked up.'

'Your Highness...' I whispered to myself.

Benjamin snapped his gaze to me like a rubber band. 'Archenland...' he breathed. Something stirred in my mind; something almost but not quite like an ancient memory. Almost like returning to a place that hasn't changed when you have.

'Ethel,' whispered Benjamin, 'I think–'

'Let me at least _see_ the prisoners,' demanded the brass voice, and I soon found myself staring at the source: a full face, golden as his words, a map of chestnut hair atop it. Fine linens and silk clung to his body in vibrant colours with a multitude of jewellery strung about his chest and arms. His eyes, like most of his body, were bright and syrupy like amber honey.

The man gently grasped my hand between the bars and pulled it through. 'Look at these hands,' he said. 'She's never done a hard day's work in her life; not a single callus or imperfection. And look,' he continued, releasing my tiny hand to point. 'See how clear their skin is? Hardly a blemish to be seen. And all so pale! Well, not him in the corner. Perhaps he is their servant, or maybe and islander, his skin is so brown.' A true statement. Alan Bennet had one of the deepest tans I'd ever seen, probably because of all that footy he played. But why was this man, this royalty of some sort, displaying all our physical features like a science project?

'And see how none of them are skin and bone. There's a healthy roundness to them.' Thanks, guy. So what if I like food?

'It's quite clear that these children... and perhaps not even that. They're too old to be just children. The dark-skinned on is swiftly nearing manhood, he may even be there already. As is this one already a woman.' He indicated me. 'But, in any case, can you not see that they are no refugees?'

'But sire... their clothes...' rasped the prison-master.

'Are strange to us indeed, but their find condidtion is undeniable. Fool, can you not see that you have thrown nobility in your jail!'

My eyes widened, and I shared a disbelieving glance with Lori. Us? Nobility? 'We're not–' I began, but the brass-voiced man glared at me and cut me off. It seemed to say, _Don't say anything, we'll talk later_. So I shut up.

'But Sir Callomae–' That was the prison master.

'I don't care what Callomae said! Young as I may be, I am still Crown Prince of Archenland and he is only a knight. Do you say that his authority is superior to mine?'

'Of course not, Your Highness,' mumbled the prison master, hefting an iron circle stricken with mouldy-looking keys from his belt, unlocking our cell. Benjamin and I, who had been leaning on the caged door, stumbled through, followed by Alan and Lori. Grudgingly, the man released us from the manacles. Rubbing my free wrists, I felt as though I could hug this prince fellow, I was so happy. But I didn't.

Instead, he grabbed my hand. 'Bring your friends and follow me,' he whispered, eyes shining valiantly but intensely. 'We need to talk.'

He led us down long corridors of stone strung with vivid tapestries. Almost every one depicted a great golden lion. Benjamin seemed to be in shock. At every tapestry, he'd give a short, quiet laugh. 'Oh my gosh,' he whispered over and over again, a ridiculous grin plastered into his face. 'No way... this is unreal... I must be dreaming...' If I hadn't been so out-of-breath, I would've asked him what made the situation more unbelievable.

The prince halted suddenly, glancing anxiously from side to side. Liquid like, he slued to one wall and pulled open a grey door on well-greased hinges, disappearing into the room beyond. His voice echoed, 'This way.'

One by one, we slid through the door. I was inside first – inside a dark room smelling grossly of mildew and dust, making a heavy cough stumble dryly from my through. Once we were all inside, the prince bolted the door, then bent down on his knees. He chose a large inlaid stone on the floor, a bit larger than a beach ball, seizing it. To my astonishment, he pulled it away to reveal a smallish hole in the ground.

'In here, my lady he whispered to me. Without hesitation, I leapt through the tunnel, landing unsteadily on my feet.

A grunt escaped me as a heavy weight rammed into me from above. I landed flat on my back with the something on top of me.

Something with a face. It was inches from mine, hands palm-down against the ground on each side of my head, caging me in.

'Ethel–' it murmured.

'Bennet, please don't tell me we're going to make a regular habit of this,' I groaned, hastily untangling myself from underneath him. And just in time. Lori landed in a squatting Spiderman pose between us. Benjamin soon followed, though without the bumble that had occurred between Alan and I. The prince leapt in last and slid the stone back into place.

'We'll be safe here,' panted the prince heavily. 'Here' was a small room, stone like the rest of the castle, but not without charm. It, like the hallways, was adorned with a tapestry and two flaming torches, a threesome of comfortable-looking chairs scattered about the floor. A bowl of fresh, strange fruit rested on a small end table. He noticed me admiring it, and said, 'My younger sister and I found this place when we were only children. It's evolved since then, but we'll still come visit every now and again. At least it's safe.'

Lori looked fiercely at him. 'Safe from _what!_ I don't exactly want to be murdered in my own dream!'

The prince laughed magnificently; I couldn't help staring. The smile glorified his face even more. 'A dream, is it? You're a funny one, Tree-Girl. It's just that here, we won't be overheard.'

'Tree-Girl?' spat Lori. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

He laughed again. 'Look at you! Why, I doubt you're of Dryad heritage, but you'd even give Tirian a run for his money, and his kingdom's swarming with tree-women.'

'Tirian...' Benjamin's eyes glittered.

'But now, my friends,' said the prince gravely, 'we must talk.' He looked at me serioudly.

'Fine,' I said. 'Talk.'

'Well, first off, why are you here?'

'What, didn't we tell you?' laughed Lori sarcastically. 'We're here delivering mushroom shipments for your kitchens.'

The prince only blinked. Twice. Then he stared at me. 'Why are you here?'

'Your Highness,' I began, 'I really have no idea. We came here by mistake. But before we answer anything else, we have some questions of our own.'

'An answer for an answer. We'll take turns,' suggested the prince.

'Right then,' I said. 'Who are you and why should we trust you?'

'Two questions in one, but I'll let it slide.' He grinned, then stood and gave a deep bow. 'Crown Prince Daunin Drisalan Whittiern Bavair Thornwhistle of Archenland at your service.' He winked. 'But you may know me as Daunin.'

'Why should we trust you?' I prompted.

Daunin seemed about to answer, then stopped and thought. Finally, he said, 'Trust is not a matter of _why_. Trust is a matter of trust. I cannot make you trust me.'

I nodded, a slight smile on my face. That is the best answer there ever was to such a question. 'I trust you, Daunin.'

'As do I,' said Bennet.

'And me.' That was Benjamin.

Lori had plucked ripe apple from the fruit bowl and was eating it. As soon as she noticed what was going on, she swallowed, saying, 'Me, too.'

Daunin smiled. 'So let's get some things straight. You're not royal–'

'You just said yourself that we were!' Lori protested.

He waved a hand, as though he thought the matter trivial. 'So the prison master would release you, of course. There is no doubt in my mind that you are of common birth; you would've made a bigger deal out of being arrested. Command that they unhand you, threaten them with hanging for high treason, yell at the prison master in your cell. You did none of it.' Daunin shifted his weight. 'What I don't understand is where you all came from. For your accents are all the same, garments of the similar fashions. And while both are alien to me, I don't understand how you can all come from the same place when you three–' he nodded at Lori, Benjamin, and me, 'are so place while he,' indication to Alan, 'so dark. You're clearly not from Archenland. He is brown enough to be Tarkaan, or maybe Terebinthian, but you three... hmm. You, what is your name?' he asked Lori. She told him. 'Lori, I have said that you could very well be Dryad, but it's a folly, I'm sure. But you two have that look about you.' He meant Benjamin and me. 'From Narnia, if I didn't know any better.'

Lori dropped her apple. 'What did you say?'

Daunin frowned. 'I said you might be from Narnia, if I didn't know any better–'

I grinned at the silly expressions on everyone's faces. Perhaps they didn't believe it, but I did. The words _Archenland, Tarkaan, Terebinthia_ didn't mean anything to them, except maybe Benjamin. Of course not; they'd never read the books. Benjamin himself had only gotten as far as _Prince Caspian_, in the original order, of course. But Narnia they most certainly recognised, as did I. The other words were only tiny fading lights in my mind, while _Narnia_ was a great neon sign.

Alan was the first to speak. 'Oh, ha-ha. Very funny. I get it now! This is one of those hidden camera shows, isn't it?' But it sounded as though he believed this was happening against his will.

I smiled to myself, letting them believe that they were dreaming.

_You and I were always meant to wake the dreamers from the dark..._


	6. Lori,, The Truth Is Revealed

**Disclaimer: Narnia isn't mine, but I'm pretty sure you realize that.**

**Note from the Co-Author: Kristin again. You know the drill by now, right? Next will be Bee's, then me, then Bee… and so on. We can stop reminding you now, right?**

**Well this chapter took a long time, and I blame you. For you see, while Bee writes in Math, I mind-plot in History. So while dear Mrs. Bunyak rambles on about how incompetent her students are, I'm living up to her words by daydreaming about Narnia and what parts I should put in RtP. For that, I was getting a lot worse than a B in her class, and wasn't allowed on the computer again until today (now it is a B. I brought it up. Hu-za.) Chapters shouldn't be this slow anymore. (I know Bee's mad at me for it. She's an excellent pesterer. (MAADDDD O))**

**I dedicate this chapter to ))drum rolls while Kristin takes out her magical Wand of Dedication(( **

**Miss Pookamonga!**

**Because she reviewed this chapter before I even remembered to put the dedication up here. I wonder, are you constantly refreshing our authors page waiting for an update? Ah, probably not, but that was pretty impressive, dear. ))gives Miss Pookamonga a cookie(( Oh, and in answer to your question, we didn't say we were from Earth out of fear from being thrown back into the prison. No one really understood if we were even on a planet at all, and I suppose nether Ethel or Benjamin were thinking about what it had said in the books (everyone was hungry and tired. Minds were slow.) **

**And onto Chapter 6 (already?)**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As soon as the word 'Narnia' left Prince Daunin's mouth, I could see how everything fit together. The griffon, and the dwarves, and how Benjamin and Ethel had been giving subtle hints of how they just might know where we were. Of course they would have recognized it. After they read the novel it came from.

"We're in a book?" I asked, my voice raising in alarm despite Alan's suggestion of it all being a joke. I found it hard to believe special effects could have made that griffon, and why anyone would go through the trouble of building an entire castle just for the public's entertainment.

"A book?" The prince cocked his head slightly to one side, as though he thought he had heard me wrongly. When I didn't correct him, he continued with a small, slightly nervous chuckle, "No, we're in Archenland, of course."

I glanced around to see the others' reactions. Alan was breathing heavily, and Ethel and Benjamin had identical grins on their faces. For a moment, no one spoke. The astounding information was beginning to sink in. We were in, no freaking joke _Narnia_.

"So fill us in. What's happening?" Ethel asked, suppressing her smile a bit and putting on a more determined expression, obviously intending to take charge of the situation.

"Not yet. You still haven't answered _my _question. Where exactly are you four from?"

Again, silence. Not one of us would be so stupid as to tell the prince the truth. I could imagine what would happen if we did quite nicely. 'Oh, we're from a different universe where you're world is a real top-seller'. Yep, we'd probably end up in the cage of unholy death again.

"So?" the prince prompted, looking at each of us in turn. Ethel was just opening her mouth to reply, however, what her wonderful excuse might have been was cut off as the ceiling cracked open and a blur of red dropped in on us from above, causing me to jump back a bit in alarm. The figure straightened its elaborate crimson garments and stood straight, glaring at each of us suspiciously.

"I heard you ran off with the new prisoners, Daunin. I guessed accurately in thinking you'd bring them here." She swept a piece of flaming cherry hair out of her eyes and glared menacingly at the prince.

"Cilly, hello." The prince flashed a small smile at the girl and gestured offhandedly at us. "Just getting some answers. They're not runaways. Just take a look at their hands."

Keeping a skeptical eye on the prince, the young woman stepped across the room, roughly took one of my hands and forced the palm upwards, flicking her piercing gaze across it once before letting me go. I glowered in her direction as she examined Ethel, Benjamin, and Alan's palms as well.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean they're not criminals, brother."

"Brother? So this is your sister?" Ethel asked, switching her gaze between the two of them curiously.

"Ah, yes." The prince replied. "This is my younger sister, Cecilia. Cecilia, this Lori, … um…" He stopped, realizing he only knew my name.

"Ethel," Ethel filled in, nodding her head.

"I'm Benjamin," Benjamin smiled lightly.

"Alan," Alan crossed his arms, staring intently at the princess.

She made a strange noise that sounded like something between and hum and a cough.

"Forgive her, she doesn't trust very easily," Daunin shifted his weight awkwardly, shooting his sister a warning glance.

"It's alright. Who would blame her? We must seem very strange to you." said Benjamin. I groaned internally. He had brought back the subject of who exactly we were, a subject which we wanted to stay away from.

Daunin nodded, his eyes becoming serious once again. Alan had his fists clenched so tightly I could see his knuckles turning white even from all the way across the room.

"We're Narnians, just like you thought." Ethel's voice almost cracked under the lie, but not out of guilt. Out of excitement. Her insane smile caused Cecilia to cock an eyebrow at her. I glanced at her nervously, but she didn't seem to notice.

Again, Daunin nodded, his eyes twinkling strangely.

"Yes, yes, but the one… Alan… are you sure he-"

"He spends a lot of time in the sun. Frolicking about with the fauns and such… Rather silly, if you ask me, but there you are." She attempted a giggle that probably came out a little more menacing than she realized. Alan was glaring daggers at her, and Benjamin's face was blank.

"Hm…" Cecilia stepped forward, glaring Ethel fully in the face, "so how is it you found you're way into our kitchens, eh?"

Everyone was silent, no one having any idea how to explain. The princess's eyes were flashing back and forth, a smirk creeping onto her extravagant features.

"So you don't know? I suppose you just happened to magically-"

"We were looking for Alan," I blurted out in desperation. Five pairs of wide eyes turned to stare at me and I immediately felt my cheeks heat up.

"Y-yes, he was um… frolicking about with those fauns and got lost, so we went looking for him, and just happened by the door to your kitchen…"

The princess turned to look at the other three, and they all nodded quickly, even Alan. I think everyone was scared of being thrown back into that stinking prison cell. Daunin smiled weakly at his sister as she swept back to his side in a huff.

"Well, I do suppose we owe you two questions?" he said, his voice somewhat breaking the built up tension caused by Cecilia's mere presence. "Do you need help to find you're way back to Narnia? I can get you escorts if that's what you're after…"

"No, not yet." Ethel said quickly. "Questions first." Everyone in the room looked at her, wondering what she was up to.

"Can you spare some food, and would it be too much trouble if we stayed here for the night?" She smiled politely, not really looking at anything in particular. She kept running her boot in a wide arc across the soft rich carpet nervously. I suddenly realized at how deprived my lungs were of oxygen, and let out my breath as quietly as possible. Cecilia's expression was murder, so red it almost blended in with her hair. Daunin was biting her lower lip in deep thought.

"Hmmm…," he hummed loudly, "I think it could be arranged, but you'll have to change into some more… appropriate garments. I'm sure Cecilia has some dresses for you two," he nodded at Ethel and then me, "I can borrow some things for you two… Just wait here." His smile was small, but warm as he pulled a tiny rope hanging from the opening in the ceiling. A silver rope ladder tumbled down and he scrambled up, leaving us alone with his furious sister.

"We're very sorry to impose," Ethel said brightly. I sort of wanted to hit her right then. It had been her who had imposed in the first place… But really, there was nothing anyone could do. We were in fairyland. A book. And who knows exactly when? Suddenly, my head felt very light, and I sat down on the floor, ignoring the chairs. Benjamin looked at me strangely, but I didn't look back. My head was spinning. I didn't even notice when Cecilia started shouting, or when Alan started shouting back. I didn't hear Ethel call my name as everything faded into an inky backdrop.

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Reviews are lovely. Reviews with nice things in them are even better (but for some reason with I can not begin to comprehend, Bee likes it when you say all sorts of mean things in your reviews… She's a mystery I tell you…)**


	7. Ethel,, Twin Imperfections

**DISCLAIMER: HA! I DO OWN IT! ... lying...**

**Pardon me, but I do have a bit of language in this chappie. I know, you're all probably in shock! I swear once! Oh, no, the world's coming to an end... but really, I speak it a lot more than I write it. Apparently, I swear all the time (so says Kristin) but I don't really pay attention. So, heaven forbid you're offended, don't read the first paragraph. (Actually, if you ever saw me around or with the real Alan, you'd have to wash my mouth out with soap.)**

**Sorry it's been so long since I last wrote (this is including When Children Cry), but being in two plays at once is tough work. I had to turn down the part of Anna for the King and I so I could have spare time to write for you guys! Hope you're happy... ))goes off mumbling incoherently in some corner((**

Chapter Five

Twin Imperfections

I'd seen people faint before. This girl in my drama class named Camilla passed out backstage only a few days ago. (Pardon my language, but she's a first-class bitch. You know the routine: gossipy, popular, enviously beautiful... I'll give her one thing, though. She's the best actress in the whole school.) At first I thought she was putting it on, cause she's always doing stuff like that to get attention... like giving Alan's older brother a blow job, for example. But she just closed her eyes and gasped with a pained but beautiful expression on her perfect face and fell... gracefully, silently to the ground. Larry, the lead role and such a gentleman, caught her and I helped her come to, but her skin was so cold. I had been put to the task of flying down to the vending machine to get her carbs. Poor girl was, I'll bet, starving herself again.

That was how Lori looked as she fell – almost bittersweet, a face of despair and frightening beauty. Of course, I didn't notice at first. Too distracted. Cecelia was yelling herself out of her skin the moment Daunin disappeared, her foxlike features twisted in disgust, as though we were a sticky specimen on the peak of her hawkish nose.

'Who are you? I demand you leave at once, all four of you –'

'Madam, you _will_ calm yourself!' commanded Alan in tones I'd never heard him use. He spoke with such authority, such a regal air about him. It made my blood freeze with astonishment. He spoke like a king.

Benjamin was behind me, and I thought he might play the peacemaker as usual, so I turned around to see a sort of worried expression on his face, concerned eyes locked on Lori.

'Lori?'

She didn't answer, just closed her eyes and let out one short, shaky breath and collapsed.

'Lori! Oh my gosh. Lori!' I raced forward, but was passed up by a rush of wind and blur of colour. Everything was in slow motion as gravity, slacken as molasses, took its wretched toll on Lori –

– and Alan caught her.

'She needs help. Benjamin, go fetch some cold water!'

'Are you kidding?' Cecelia sneered. 'He doesn't know where to find it; he'll get lost in a few seconds! _I_ will send for a servant–'

'Princess, I thought you said this was a _secret_ room. A little strange, don't you think, asking a messenger to report here?'

A disbelieving Cecelia snarled, 'So what do you mean? That _I_–?'

'Your Highness, meaning no disrespect, but Lori _needs help._'

With an indignant huff that sent her rosy hair flying, she climbed up the silver rope ladder and was gone with a sweep of elaborate robes.

Benjamin let out a long, low breath of air. 'Thank goodness she's gone.'

Alan was intently staring at Lori's pale face. 'She's going cold.'

'A normal symptom of fainting,' I said, gloating silently that I knew more about the subject than he. 'She'll be fine once we wake her. It was out of shock, I suppose.'

'Shock?' frowned Alan.

'Well, yeah. You know, that we're in Narnia and all–'

'Archenland,' corrected Benjamin.

Alan let out a low, halfhearted laugh. 'You don't really believe that, do you?' he asked, staring me directly in the eye.

I stared back, unperturbed. 'I don't believe it. I _know _it.'

Benjamin sighed. 'I don't really believe it myself that much.'

A wide grin spread over my face. 'And why not? If you spend your entire life thinking that every wonderful thing's a dream, you'll never get to live them.'

'But we are dreaming.' Alan's voice was flat.

With sure, certain movements, I lowered my face to his eye level and stared him directly in the eye. 'We are not,' I said assuredly. 'When you dream, you always see things in sort of a distorted manner. Like you don't see everything, and some of the pieces are missing. And things people say and things that happen don't make much sense put together. At least we're having civilised conversation. Besides, when you dream, don't you have that sort of heavy feeling of your real body in bed? Sometimes your foot will twitch on your body when your dream self didn't move at all, and that triggers a whole different action to your dream self, such as you trip.'

'Ah, of course,' said Alan, smirking. 'Just leave it to you, Miss Know-it-all, to correct our thinking.'

I sat back and chuckled to myself. 'Now I know I'm not dreaming.'

'And why not?'

Our eyes met, my Irish ones smiling. 'Because that's exactly the sort of thing the _real_ Alan Bennet would say.'

The real Alan Bennet seemed about to say something else, when Benjamin broke in. 'Guys, I think she's coming around.'

She was. In little more than an instant, she was sitting up, alive and well, but shaky. I handed her a piece of fruit fro the bowl on the table to remedy her weakness. We all watched as she weakly drew her teeth onto the apple.

'What happened?' she moaned.

'You fainted,' said Alan, and glanced at me, 'from shock, apparently.'

'Shock?'

'Well,' I murmured, 'it is a bit strange, finding oneself in a book.'

Lori had a stunned look on her face, then fell back on the floor. 'Augh!' she groaned. 'I forgot about that. Great.'

'What's so bad about it?' Benjamin asked. 'It _is_ a little unbelievable, but–'

'How are we going to get home?' Lori asked with a whine in her voice. 'I want an aspirin!'

'And Ethel, what exactly were you planning?' Alan looked at me sternly. I noticed he'd been getting good at that lately. 'When you requested that we stay for a night? Don't you think it's a little... presumptuous?

I looked at him and blinked. 'I don't believe it.'

'What?' Alan frowned.

'I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say something more than three syllables.'

For a moment, I caught a glimpse of something in his eye, but it was hidden and quickly disappeared.

Then Alan snapped. 'Ethel, I've just about had it with you! You absolutely refuse to face a problem when it's right in front of you! Can't you see we all need each other as much as possible? We're stuck here, inside a _book,_ of all things! You don't tell any of us what you're up to, you won't side with me even this _once_, when the fate of our _lives_ might even depend on whether or not we set our hatred aside. You've made them think we're _royalty_! How are we going to play that up? It's quite a mess you've put us in; first with the bell, now the lies – they're all _lies, _Ethel! – '

'Shut up, Bennet! Just shut up!' I screamed. 'I made a mistake but I'm doing what I can! Don't you understand? Without this I'm _nothing!_ Just LEAVE ME ALONE!'

Alan stood to his full height, each movement screaming like tongues of fire. 'You can't keep it up and I'm sick of it! You think you're so much better than everyone else, all high and mighty, practically ruling the school just because you're a _freak! _You think you're even above everyone helping you, but you're so blind you can't even see how _weak _you are! Ethel, you aren't perfect! So stop trying to be!'

... We never stopped staring at each other. Both our eyes too were steely, sharp, and flaming to move.

He was breathing heavily with the outburst, and my heart felt wrenched out of my chest. I shouldn't have cared so much about this, about the things he said. He was my enemy, my nemesis, the scum on the bottom of my shoe. Nothing he said could harm me; I was strong, the insults always veered off the face of my heart. My heart. I turned it to steel whenever he was a mile away, so I was prepared for whatever he flung at me. He lacked the power to do as I did, so I always had the better hand. And yet now, I felt as though I was shot right through my ribs. I could have expected him to say it... in fact, I'd have been a fool not to. But now the words were out, I couldn't breathe for the life of me.

Why?

Lori coughed and glanced behind me. Something was there. I felt my skin freeze and lifted my head, turning on the spot...

Cecilia.


	8. Lori,, From Hell to Heaven

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, that Clive guy beat me on the dibs for Narnia.**

**A/N: Love for you who still reads this after such a long recess. I was hoping to have this for you as a Christmas present, but…. –hem- didn't work out that way. Again, and again, I'm really sorry!  
**

**This chapter is slightly pointless… I had planned it to be longer, and contain events that are due to happen in the next chapter, but decided to siphon the responsibility onto Bee when she wasn't looking. Tehehe. **

**Hrm. Well, I promise that my next chapter will be much longer. Like… 10 pages. Well, not 10 pages… maybe… 5… or something. Oh! Almost forgot… –Takes out the stupendous Wand of Dedication-**

**Callie Beth!**

**Just 'cause I like her for some reason -showers Callie Beth with cookies-**

**Please enjoy... **

Chapter 8

From Hell to Heaven

If I ever had to pick the most awkwardly terrifying moment of my life, this would be it. A burning, heavy dread settled across the four of us as Cecelia advanced, one white hand clutched around the wooden base of a water goblet. Ethel and Alan hadn't moved, and their faces were still cherry red from argument, but the princess took no notice of them. She set the cup on a table and turned to stand on the other side of the room, glaring all the more suspiciously at us. A diminutive sigh came from Benjamin and he whispered, "I don't think she heard you."

I wasn't about to give up the possibility though. Who knew how well she could hide the truth behind those blazing eyes? Perhaps she was to reveal us when the prince returned so he might throw us back into prison. Perhaps I was just being paranoid. It was hard not to think warily when you're in an unknown place, especially one made of paper and ink.

My head pulsed uncomfortably.

Ethel sighed and slowly and turned away from Alan. For a moment, I forgot all about Cecilia when I saw the hurt in her eyes. Alan's words had shaken me too, and I wasn't even the target. Straightening my position, I wondered if I could do anything for her. She grabbed the water goblet off the table where Cecelia had left it and wordlessly pressed it into my hands.

"Ethel…?" I looked at her, trying to get comfort through in my expression, but it wasn't working. She would probably need to think over it herself. A few awkward minutes passed in witch I watched the princess closely. She made it a point not to look back, and instead choose to thoroughly examine a painting on the far wall. I began fidgeting with a lock of my hair. Ethel had perched herself on a chair. Benjamin was tracing something on the floor with his finger. Alan hadn't moved. I wondered how they could hold themselves in so well. I for one, felt like I was about to detonate from the need to discuss our situation. Finally, Daunin dropped in with as much grace as it was possible to uphold when one falls through a ceiling.

The graveness in the room seemed to evaporate with his attendance. Something in his warm smile made it impossible to be afraid or intimidated, opposed to his sister, who stood quiet and menacing, burning holes into the back of his head with her glare. He looked at each of us in turn, as though seizing us up for battle. When he spoke, his voice was surprisingly acrimonious.

"You'll need to speak with my uncle before you can be fully situated," I looked up, wondering why his uncle, and not his parents. Wouldn't the king and queen want to see what strangers had broken into their kitchens? "But you shall be outfitted in the appropriate attire first, if you'll follow me…" He turned, and came face to face with his sister, who gave him a withering look. She whispered something inaudible, and he bowed his head, replying, "I'm sorry," in muted voice, and said something else. Cecelia nodded sharply and cast us one last glance before ascending the ladder. Upon my questioning gaze, Daunin said,

"She'll be talking to Sir Callomae, so need not fear being arrested again." A tide of relief washed over us, and Daunin hitched a smile onto his face again.

"Now then, shall we?"

o-o-o

This time through the castle, everything seemed a little brighter. The halls were no longer deserted, but filled with strange looking animals of every sort: men and women with horse haunches, tall leafy looking creatures with wavering limbs, and even a tiny little fairy that Ethel was delighted to see. All of them treated Daunin with kindness and respect, with made me feel the same way, and suddenly I found myself worrying if I had been too casual with him before.

Our final destination was on the third floor, where four gleaming wood doors were set side by side into a golden-colored wall.

"These are your rooms," explained Prince Daunin, "They were once the guest rooms for the legendary four kings and queens of Narnia: High King Peter, and High Queen Susan, King Edmond, and Queen Lucy."

Ethel exhaled a breath of amazement, her eyes widening to the size of cucumbers. Daunin beamed at her.

"Tis' a great honor," he said, and I nodded in agreement. Even I knew who those four were. Alan looked dumbfounded.

Again, it hit me as to how spectacular this really was. To think, that on the very spot I was standing, once stood Peter, or perhaps Lucy… from Narnia. An unexpected chill trickled down my spine. Benjamin stepped forward, as if in a daze, and touched the right middle door with four fingers.

"There are servants in each room to help you get ready. I'll see you each in, and see to it that the maids have picked out suitable wear. Mr. Alan, this way…" Daunin opened the far left door and they both disappeared inside the room.

Ethel breathed heavily, and sent me an excited grin. I was glad that she seemed to have forgotten about the previous argument.

Daunin returned fairly quickly and saw both Ethel and Benjamin into their rooms as well. He shepherded me inside the far right door, and stepped in behind as a gasp of wonder left my lungs.

The vast chamber was filled with all sorts of beautiful things. The windows, draped with golden linens, a delicate birch chest sodden with intricate designs, and the massive four-poster bed caught my eye first. I felt the sudden urge to fling myself upon the mattress and squeal with utter delight. However, I restrained myself for the time being as I noticed the smiling maid in one corner, holding a folded bundle in her arms. Daunin made a motion, and the servant spread the dress on the bed. I felt my heart flutter against my ribs, and vaguely thought it funny that only a couple of hours ago, I was being held in a slimy old prison.

The gown was green. Not a loud, sour green, but the subtle color of grass before a rainstorm. The sleeves were long and loose, and the petticoat was creamy white, matching the dozens of tiny opals that adorned the dress where the flowing bottom connected to the tight waist.

"That'll do nicely. You have excellent taste, Herthia," said Daunin, and the maid curtsied gracefully, a blush creeping up her neck. I faced Daunin, beaming my appreciation. He grinned back, and for a second, I thought a pink tinge had appeared on his cheeks as well.

"I'll be in the Grand Hall at seven o' clock to escort you and the others to the Audience Chamber. After that we'll have your welcoming banquet."

I nodded in understanding, and he left in a bit of a hurry.

Slowly, I turned to look at the maid, who curtseyed again.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, guest of the Prince. I am Herthia." She had a strange accent.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lori," I said awkwardly. It was difficult to talk to a person whenever their head was bowed down.

"If you'll please Miss, the dress…" She gestured towards the bed, and I approached the beautiful gown, running my hand through the fabric lovingly.

o-o-o

A little while later, I stared at myself in the mirror, awestruck. What was a dirty, confused, fourteen year old girl somehow became a striking, elegant, young lady.

Herthia had brushed out my tangled hair so it fell gracefully down my back, and brought me slippers that matched my dress. I felt very complete, and was dieing with the desire to see what the others looked like. I twirled around sinuously. I could see Herthia smile in the mirror over my shoulder.

"You look lovely, Miss Lori," she said.

"Thank you," I replied, "Um… do you know if it's time to leave yet?"

She nodded once, "Yes, I will show you the way, so you don't get lost in this labyrinth of a castle," She winked and gestured for me to follow.


	9. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

We are NOT dead. Really. It's just well, you know, life calls… Bee (Ethel) has been very very busy lately (play rehearsals, school work, and other various activities), so I thought it would be nice to post a small note for everyone who's been waiting for the new chapter.

I suppose you can think of Rendering the Powerful as being on a temporary hiatus. Chapter 9 will be up soon, and if not (I'm not 100 certain on Bee's agenda), I may write a 'special' chapter to fill in for the wait.

Sorry to all our reviewers! Please don't stop checking up every now and then!

Kristin (Lori) and Bee (Ethel; here in spirit)


	10. Adieu

**We are sorry to declare that the decision to discontinue the telling of Rendering the Powerful has been made. We would like to send our humblest apologies in the general direction of our dearest readers, and we wish them the most wondrous of lifetimes. **

** Bee and Kristin**


	11. Addressing Reviews

**To whom this may concern –**

Please do not take this fanfiction seriously. Obviously, the story did not happen. We said that it was as a gimmick, propaganda, if you will. All the rest was purely fun. Both characters were written and based off actual people, and if you think that one of them is a self-promoting trollop, so be it. That's your opinion, and I can't help that. But please, refrain from saying so in your reviews. That person happens to be one of my best friends.

The story has been abandoned. You don't have to worry about it 'butchering' your childhood reading material any longer. But to be honest, Miss Tibby I have to agree with the last part of your review. Narnia is better than this, and we never intended to pollute Lewis's world. Both that 'undereducated teenager' and I love his stories, and as I said, it was just fun between friends. I'm sorry that you felt so compelled as to waste your time reading and reviewing something that you disliked from the beginning. You may also want to consider signing such reviews in the future, so that people who dislike not getting the last word in don't have to make an entire chapter addressing your issues.

Thank you,

Kristin


End file.
